


Priests and Kings

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Homophobia, Internal Monologue, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Characters, Religion, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat





	Priests and Kings

It's not often that Gary can't sleep- or at least not without something else contributing besides general insomnia. Kyle's sicknesses are a far more common cause- half out of solidarity, half because he can't sleep through the other constantly having to blow his nose and shifting for comfort. The other man dragged that second reason out of Gary once. Apparently just wanting to help the stubborn saint take care of himself wasn't good enough reason alone. Nevertheless, that isn't now. Now, Gary is laying in the dark, face half buried in the mess of curls that he was personally so fond of. Pressed as close as he can reasonably get without just piling on top of the other. Feeling just a tiny little bit of heartache.

Amanda, bless her soul, had done everything in her power to keep in contact with him. Which at first, wasn't much. Eleven year olds didn't have much power. Granted, two eleven year olds fared a little better. Ike would help ferry letters between the two of them before they were able to figure out better. And they did in time. As soon as she turned fifteen, Ams found herself a job and got a pay-as-you-go phone that she kept carefully hidden from their parents.  
Their parents. Ah, right. That was probably why he wasn't sleeping right now. The rest of his family. His other three siblings who had stopped talking to him. (He had no idea what Mark thought what with him having moved back to Salt Lake, Jenny had been the nastiest about it out of anyone, and Dave had seemed... mostly reluctant and confused.) And his parents who had been shocked and disappointed and had tried to talk him out of 'pursuing it'. But armed with the knowledge that Kyle liked him back, with the money that was originally supposed to go to things like his mission and college under his full control, Gary had gone through with 'it' anyway. Their response was every bit the nightmare he'd feared it would be. Tossed out. Disowned. Excommunicated.

Gary nuzzled further into Kyle's hair, choking down the sound that threatened to disrupt the night's peace. He was capable of handling this alone. Also, perhaps, was the fact that he didn't particularly feel like crying. Whether it was justified or not, he didn't want to cry. Deep breaths. He'd made the right decision. God was on his side and one day the rest of the Church would see that too.

Unless of course, he was completely wrong. Unless he'd been given some challenge to overcome and failed spectacularly based purely on his own hubris. Unless that feeling of clarity he'd gotten at first as he untangled his thoughts was fake. Bait he'd taken hook line and sinker and... He dug his fingers into Kyle's nightshirt, trying to buckle down and clear his head. He'd come to this conclusion _so_ carefully and slowly. Spent months mulling it over, weighing every single option and idea. Studying scripture as hard as he ever had, talking to people online in anonymity at the library, and just... observing the world around him. His entire high school career dating Annie. A very short time dating Neleh, a woman who had very firmly convinced him that his parents had no idea what made a good partner. Or perhaps that they didn't care, so long as he was with a Mormon woman. And then now, years dating Kyle and being genuinely happy and comfortable.

Yes, he was stretching the rules right now. Living with him was... Unwise. Okay, he was being soft on himself. This was breaking the rules- but he had every intention of marrying Kyle. When Kyle was ready. At least they weren't having unwed sex. The idea of sex with him though... pleasant distraction. Shame he couldn't risk indulging himself when he was already indulging himself in other categories. God was forgiving and Gary was usually quite good. Mostly. Gary figured the occasional sin was just a part of being human. He wasn't going to let himself get lax with the rules purely because there wasn't anyone looking over his shoulder anymore however. No more than he'd ever been anyway.

Gary loosened his grip quickly when Kyle stirred, trying to think if he'd done anything to wake the other man up. Although... Nothing came to mind. He didn't even end up fully waking anyway, grumbling nonsense and turning around to press himself against Gary's chest and tangle their legs together. The blond waits until he's sure he isn't going to wake up his red headed boyfriend before he runs his hand over his hair. Not through. As much as he enjoyed that, it was too easy to cause tangles doing that. ...And also get his hand caught in said tangles. Which would be very counter-intuitive to his mission of not waking Kyle up.

It's a matter of being considerate. Kyle would likely cheer him up immensely if they were to talk. He's sweet, fiery, stubborn. Quick and very dry witted. They've gone over all of this already. Repeatedly. Except for the marriage thing anyway. Back to the point, Kyle always managed to reassure Gary that he'd in no way made any kind of mistake. He deserved to be happy, God would want him to be happy. Life was not just about sitting there and being miserable and doing 'God's will'. His family should have supported him like Amanda supported him. Like the Broflovskis as a whole supported him. They weren't his birth family, but they were his **family**. Sheila in particular made absolutely sure that Gary was aware of that. Ike was every bit his little brother as Amanda was his little sister. If anything did come between he and Kyle (good heavens he hoped that would never come to pass), they would still be his family to some degree.

The other man had this way of making him feel like there was nothing to be afraid of sometimes. Like he had when he was young and far more sure of himself than he was now. Kyle is real too, strangely real under his hands. In his ears and eyes. It's hard to explain properly how much more whole he feels in his presence. The presence of a saint. His saint.  
Gary has no idea how. Despite the sheer number of people out there in the same situation he's in, he feels like a pioneer. No maps, no roads, no clear set of rules. Just an idea, a place. The place. He knows in his heart they're going to get to Heaven. He will put in whatever effort it might take to get them there.


End file.
